kingstowerfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Friday Night Weekly supporting characters
The series "Friday Night Weekly" features a number of supporting characters. Supporting characters Special guest hosts In most episodes, "Jozef K. Richards" (Jozef K. Richards) sits next to "Matt Henry" (Matt Henry) as co-hosts of the show, and for much of the first season, they are joined by "Makenzie Boettcher" (Makenzie Boettcher) as well. In the second season, Makenzie left the show and in traveling episodes, Matt was occasionally replaced by a guest host. Recurring supporting characters Besides Special Reporter "Reuben Glaser" (Reuben Glaser), there are a number of recurring support characters on "Friday Night Weekly". Some characters are depicted as working for the show, such as Ryan the P. A. or Uncle Glen, while others are recurring guests on the show itself, like Matt's spiritual adviser, "Matt Mast". Special guest stars In the episode "FND for Vendetta", FND Films guest star in prominent roles. This is the only instance of such appearances by guest stars in the show's run. * "Vince DeGaetano" (Vince DeGaetano) – The "D" in FND Films who is portraying Doctor Joe Boxer (or: Boxing Joe Doctor) in a skit when Jozef and Matt break into their apartment. He is assigned Makenzie as who he will directly fight in the FNW vs. FND rumble because they are both considered the weakest. * "Aaron Fronk" (Aaron Fronk) – The "F" in FND Films who is directing and taping a skit when Jozef and Matt break into their apartment. He is assigned Jozef as who he will directly fight in the FNW vs. FND rumble because they are both directors with facial hair.. * "Cooper Johnson" (Cooper Johnson) – The third member of FND Films who Jozef remembers from college. He is portraying Casper Cancer in a skit when Jozef and Matt break into their apartment. He is assigned Matt as who he will directly fight in the FNW vs. FND rumble because they are both the "bigger" ones. Special guests One-off segment special guests appeared in certain episodes of "Friday Night Weekly". Bit characters Some minor supporting characters appeared in single bits on the show. Interviewees In some episodes featuring "The Reuben Report" or a "Field Report" by Jozef, actual persons were interviewed in these segments who gave their real responses to questions posed by Reuben or Jozef while in character. * Black Friday Shopper (Shopping Man) – The Reuben Report, "Black Friday" ("Some Like It Cold") * Menard's employee – The Reuben Report, "Black Friday" ("Some Like It Cold") * "I am not a manager" – The Reuben Report, "Black Friday" ("Some Like It Cold") * Rich, Menard's manager – The Reuben Report, "Black Friday" ("Some Like It Cold") * Jhon Cruz Casas – Field Report, "Team Coco in Colombia" ("Señor Stevia or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bean") * Patricia Toro Rovillas – Field Report, "Team Coco in Colombia" ("Señor Stevia or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bean") * Jorge A. Naffar – Field Report, "Team Coco in Colombia" ("Señor Stevia or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bean") * Pedro Antonio Muñoz Rodriguez – Field Report, "Team Coco in Colombia" ("Señor Stevia or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bean") * Orlando Sarraritu – Field Report, "Team Coco in Colombia" ("Señor Stevia or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bean") * Willaims Casetreras Arango – Field Report, "Team Coco in Colombia" ("Señor Stevia or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bean") * Yeimy Munsalve – Field Report, "Bogotá Cuisine" ("That's Jozef in the Corner") * Luisa Rodriguez – Field Report, "Bogotá Cuisine" ("That's Jozef in the Corner") * María Helena Fonseca – Field Report, "Bogotá Cuisine" ("That's Jozef in the Corner") * Xiomara Pineda – Field Report, "Bogotá Cuisine" ("That's Jozef in the Corner") * Katherin Fonseca – Field Report, "Bogotá Cuisine" ("That's Jozef in the Corner") * Oscar Ochoa Mesa – Field Report, "Bogotá Cuisine" ("That's Jozef in the Corner") * Imran Abdul – Field Report, "The Abaya Conundrum" ("Dubai Stranger") * Hossam Redda – Field Report, "The Abaya Conundrum" ("Dubai Stranger") Unseen or photograph-only characters * Boston bully/bullies – Perpetrators against Matt Henry as a child who primarily picked on him for being fat and who have now made Matt a Boston hater. ("Meet the Plant", etc.) * Rover – Matt Mast's dead dog that is buried in his backyard. ("Meth Ado About Nothing") * The bloggers – Jozef and Matt frequently explain decisions on the show based on feedback from unidentified bloggers. ("Buggin' Out", etc.) * Jozef's mother-in-law – Jozef mentions helping his "mother-in-law in Northern Wisconsin", though he is never seen to be married. ("Shaving Cream & Other Delights") * Nevada Montana – A little boy from Washington, Arkansas who Jozef donates his mustache to. ("Some Like It Cold") * Aunt Michiko – Uncle Glen's wife, who he claims he won't be seeing again after an irreconcilable incident at the Nation. ("Cloudy with a Chance of Teat Balls") * Uncle Glen's younger sister – Ryan the P. A.'s mom who Uncle Glen expresses regret over not preventing the birth of thereby preventing the birth of his nephew. ("Cloudy with a Chance of Teat Balls") * Ryan the P. A.'s grandmother – Uncle Glen's mother who he regrets not punching during her pregnancy with his younger sister. ("Cloudy with a Chance of Teat Balls") * Katia Perria – Reuben's mail-order bride, known as the Cambodian Katy Perry, who is sent to him via shipping container on the back of an ocean liner. ("Cloudy with a Chance of Teat Balls") * The person who hits Makenzie with his or her car – Makenzie is hospitalized by someone's hit and run. In a deleted scene that is not considered canon, it is Scoonie who does it after being blackmailed by Matt Ott. ("The Y.A.L.T.A. Confluence") * Chuckie Startman – The New York Times best-selling author of "Roll Call", a behind the scenes expose of the executive producers of "Friday Night Weekly", who is highly critical of Jozef. ("Whipping Hosts") * Matt Mast's ex-wife – Matt Mast says that his wife has left him since his last appearance. ("Uncle Knows Best") * Matt Mast's kid – Matt Mast says that his kid has died since his last appearance. ("Uncle Knows Best") * Guy who sells Matt Henry magic beans – Matt Henry buys three magic beans at the city market from a guy for $67. ("Rat and the Beanstalk") * Reuben's Russian editors – Reuben hires unnamed Russian editors to do the work for him on his film "Rat Ship". ("Rat and the Beanstalk") * Tony from College's dad – The coolest dude Tony has ever met other than Jozef and Cooper. ("FND for Vendetta") * Martin – The owner of Martin's Hat Hut who buys a minute's worth of advertising during the "Uncle's Moment" segment on the show. ("New Country for Sold Men") * College students and inner city buyers – People who Reuben sells stevia cut with glass shavings as cocaine to. ("Mercy, Mercy Me (The Apology)") * Bogotá camera thief – A person who attempts to steal Jozef's camera while he is filming a field report in Colombia. ("That's Jozef in the Corner") * Milltownproduct's mom – A woman who Milltownproduct worries has had sex with Santa Claus after Matt Henry sings a Christmas carol about it. ("The Matt in the Hat") * Angelique José Garcia – A woman who Matt Mast loves and tries apologizing to during a segment for sleeping with her sister. ("Bloody Well Left") Imaginary characters and personified objects Category:List Category:Characters Category:Friday Night Weekly